A Special Place in Hell
by Rubyclaw
Summary: Bardroy and Sebastian have been having an affair for a few months now, and Bard is beginning to suspect that his partner is not what he appears to be.


**Hey! Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded! This is a short little one shot that serves as a sequel of sorts to the other Sebbard one shot I wrote,** ** _Obedience._** **It's a bit rushed, so sorry about that XD**

"Bardroy," Sebastian called to me, "we need to talk. In private." That was always how it started. I'd do something wrong, and he'd ask to see me in private. For... _discipline_. This had been going on for a while now. The thing is, this time I was almost positive I hadn't lit anything on fire in the past week, so I wasn't really sure where he was going with this. I followed him up to his room anyways. If I _was_ on a good streak, I wasn't going to break it now. I went inside and he shut the door after me.

"A'right, wha'd I do?" I asked him bluntly. He always made a point to tell me my mistakes in _great detail_.

"Nothing, actually." His voice was as smooth and unchanging as ever. "You haven't destroyed the kitchen or had any explosive accidents for a full week. I'm honestly impressed." _Sebastian was impressed?_ That _never_ happened. Especially not with me. He must've noticed my surprise because he continued: "Now, I don't expect this to last too long so don't go getting full of yourself." Tch. That was more like him. Never one to admit that I could be useful. To be fair, unless something needs blown up, I'm _not_ very useful.

Suddenly he pulled me in closer, and I felt my pulse quicken. "Still," he whispered, "You've been remarkably good this week. I think you've earned a reward." I melted. There was no use resisting the urge. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him in close, sucking on his neck and breathing his unholy, enticing scent. He gasped a little but other than that he didn't seem too surprised. He was a strange one, that was for sure. We'd been doing this for a few months now; I'd misbehave, and he'd take me to his room and 'punish' me. This time it seemed like I was going to get to be in control for a bit, and that sounded even more fun than our usual way of doing things.

I decided to test my limits a bit. I pushed him over onto the bed and he landed on his back, giving me a cryptic smile I knew all too well. He didn't move, he just laid there so I kept going. I dived on top of him and pinned his shoulder down while I unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. I knew he could flip me over onto my back whenever he wanted, and the fact that he hadn't only encouraged me. I pulled the clothes off his body and my own and then bit down on his shoulder as hard as I could. I had learned quickly that nothing I could do would hurt him, and he doesn't _really_ get excited until he can see blood. Whether it's mine or his own doesn't seem to matter. I bit down until I tasted iron and he let out a low moan that drove me crazy.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I bit him and bruised him, clawing my way down to his cock and sucking as hard as I could, grasping his thighs and enjoying the flavor and the sweet, musky smell of his genitals. He groaned and I could tell he was getting impatient with me. I didn't want to lose this privilege, so I immediately folded his legs up underneath my chest and forced myself inside him. He was always so tight. It didn't matter how often we did this, his body never changed. That was odd, considering how rough we were.

He also never took off his gloves - not while I was looking anyways. It looked kind of silly - his body, sweating and bleeding and naked in front of me, all except for his pristine white gloves. I knew if I tried to take them off myself he'd smack me. Instead I focused on fucking him as hard as I could. I knew if he was anyone else he'd be in extreme amounts of pain, but he always wanted it this way, almost as though he couldn't feel it otherwise.

Besides, I was almost _angry._ The way he always teased me, the way he'd make me beg like a dog - as much as I loved it, I _hated it._ I didn't have the patience to tease back; tonight it was about me. I wanted to make that sick pervert _hurt._ He certainly seemed to be enjoying himself; the way he moaned and clutched at the bedsheets was divine. Still, he wasn't _cumming_. He didn't even seem _close._ That was disappointing. I wanted to see it on his chest.

I pushed harder and harder, my eyes watering from trying not to cum myself. I realized I couldn't do it but it was too late. I shouted as I came, frustrated and crying from the pleasure, pushing as deep as I could and riding it out. I fell onto the bed and laid on my back, trying to catch my breath. Sebastian sat up next to me and touched my shoulder, feeling down my back a bit.

"Tisk, tisk," he chided me. "You're always so impatient."

"Fuck you," I gasped back, not in the mood. I wasn't facing him, but I knew he was smiling. He snuggled in closer, no doubt trying to warm me up for round two.

It always took a lot to get him to calm down. _A lot._ It didn't seem natural. Come to think of it, pretty much _nothing_ about him seemed natural. How quickly he healed, his strangely detached demeanor, the way he loved violence, the fact that he never took off his gloves, the way his crimson eyes almost glowed when he got excited.

He was still touching me gently, and he began to kiss his way up my neck. I almost gave in again, but something was nagging me. No matter how badly I hurt him, or how deeply I bit him, there were never any marks. I had plenty of scars leftover from our affairs but his body was always unnaturally perfect.

"Sebastian," I muttered softly, "you're not... _human,_ are you?"

"Now, what would make you think that?" He replied. I could _hear_ him smirking.

"Well, a lot a' things, but mostly that you never get scars. I mean, _I_ have plenty. And I _know_ I've been as rough with you as you have with me."

"Well, I can't deny that I heal fast." I was getting impatient so I rolled over to face him:

"Sebastian, tell me: _Yes or no,_ are you a human being?" He closed his eyes and sighed, irritated.

"Well, I suppose I have to answer honestly now, don't I?" I smiled at me again and his eyes glowed fiercely. "No. I am not." I let out a sigh. It was hardly surprising, but part of me hoped I had been wrong. Probably the same part of me that didn't want to go to hell. He tilted his head. I couldn't quite read his face, but then again I never could.

"You're not afraid," he said simply.

"Yeah, well..." I shrugged it off. "I've been in wars. Hell can't be any worse than that."

"Now, who said anything about hell?"

"You. All the time. 'One hell of a butler;' did you really think -" Suddenly he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in faster than I could react. My heart stopped.

"If the young master found out that you knew," he whispered into my ear calmly, "he would order me to kill you." I didn't move. I didn't breathe. "Let's keep this between us, shall we?" I nodded slowly. "Good. I'd hate for you to die so soon. Mortal bodies are so fragile, and yours is a good one." I swallowed. As much as I love him, he scares the piss out of me. He leaned back again with that same relaxed smile. "Alright now that's taken care of. Shall we continue?"

Of all the good times to have a boner, now was not one of them. I sighed and leaned in weakly, letting him work his magic. I'd been keeping our affair secret all this time. I could keep the fact that my lover is a demon secret too.

Of course, any hopes of being in control this time were exhausted. There was just no way I could do it. Still, it was fun. And I got to see him cum.

After it was over I took a cigarette out of my pocket. I couldn't find my lighter so Sebastian lit it with his finger. Literally nothing he ever does will ever surprise me again.

"Sebastian," I said finally as we lay down together, the cigarette smoke hanging in the air. "I love you."

"Huh," he answered. I don't know what I expected. "Interesting."

"I'm sure that doesn't mean shit to _you_ , but I figured you should know."

"Love is a thing only a human could feel. I am, however, familiar with obsession."

"Great."

"At the very least, I've marked your soul as mine so deep no other demon would dare come near you. When you die, you'll go to hell, and you'll be mine forever."

"Hey, it's something," I answered, taking another puff of the cigarette. "I kinda figured I was goin' there anyways." Sebastian groaned again, but didn't reply. When I looked over, his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. Was he sleeping? Could he... _do_ that? Regardless, I was tired too. I put out the cigarette and pulled the blanket over the both of us. Sebastian would probably wake up in a bit to take me back to my room, but I could enjoy this for a little in the meantime.

This was my special place in hell.


End file.
